


I Follow My Alpha's Example

by lokivsanubis



Series: Bingo Entries 2019 [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man (Ultimateverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Bucky is a beast, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fingering, First Time, Gags, Heat Sex, Horseback Riding, I might have forgotten some tags, Kilts, M/M, Mating Cycles, Multi, Non Penetrative Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Tony Stark, Oral Sex, Other minor characters - Freeform, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, Stucky Bingo 2019, Time Lords and Ladies, Tony's first time, alternate universe - different time period, jerking off, mystical elements, omega tops alpha, sad sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokivsanubis/pseuds/lokivsanubis
Summary: Written for the Stuckony Square in Stucky Bingo 2019.Chapter 2: Set In A Different Time Period Bingo Square (Stucky Bingo 2019).Marrying Tony to Steve should have brought some much-needed stability to the Stark lands. It has quite the opposite effect. The young omega seems to enjoy quite the drama and dragging his steady alpha along with him. Especially when it comes to the visiting Cheiftan Buchanan's son.Expert:Howard sighed, he had received another ear full of rumors about his wayward omega son.Jarvis looked over at the lord of the castle and head clansman to the Starks. “It appears Lord Rogers is having a hard time containing his young mate.”“Don’t remind me, Jarvis. Marrying him to someone reliable and dependable like Rogers was supposed to mellow him out. The Wise One said it would work.” Howard complained as yet another of the gossiping clansmen came into the main hall. It might have been one of the biggest gossips of them all. He had been one of his son’s former suitors.Howard asked himself many times what he'd done to deserve a child like Tony. If only he knew...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Lord Rogers & Cheiftan Buchanan universe! It was inspired by my trip to Ireland and Scottland this past summer. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Also a word of caution. DO NOT WALK UP TO A SCOTSMAN AND LIFT HIS KILT! You wouldn't want someone to come look under your skirt or pull down your pants right >.>

Howard sighed, he had received another ear full of rumors about his wayward omega son.

Jarvis looked over at the lord of the castle and head clansman to the Starks. “It appears Lord Rogers is having a hard time containing his young mate.”

“Don’t remind me, Jarvis. Marrying him to someone reliable and dependable like Rogers was supposed to mellow him out. The Wise One said it would work.” Howard complained as yet another of the gossiping clansmen came into the main hall. It might have been one of the biggest gossips of them all. He had been one of his son’s former suitors.

“Yes, Justin. What news have you?” Howard asked taking a long sip of wine. He looked at his wife’s portrait. Oh, Maria what have I done to deserve this... this trying child? He almost wished he accompanied their more agreeable son on his tour of the southern lands.

Justin shook his head. “Chief Buchanan’s son was in the harbor earlier today and Lord Stark’s recently married son very brazenly rose our visitor's kilt to take a gander beneath it!” He informed his leader.

Howard violently spit the wine he had been drinking out. “This occurred in public!?” He wiped his mouth and wished there had been more whine in the glass. All the years of domestic training and domicile teachings, Tony just pissed away.

“Yes, Lord Stark. They were right in the market. Lord Buchanan was purchasing some wool to have spun into a gift for his mother when Tony walked right up behind him and just lifted his kilt. He didn’t even apologize after.”

Howard wiped his face making sure to cover his eyes. By the Gods! What has he done to deserve a child like this?! “What did he say if he said anything at all?”

“It is admirable... I see now why I hear tales of you Buchanan.”

Jarvis had to stifle a laugh as he busied himself cleaning up Howard’s mess.

Howard knew at that moment exactly what he’d done to deserve this child.

  
—

Tony walked into his father's study, setting the set of love locks carefully braided into his hair behind his ear. “You’ve summoned me, Father?” He had an idea of what his father wanted to talk about. He smoothed the wrinkles in his gown and looked up.

Howard eyed the omega, “Where is your husband? Has your alpha seen you today? “

Unintentionally tricky question with an easy answer Tony mused, “Of course Father, we laid together last night and he woke me this morning with his need before he left with the hunting party.” Tony answered, “Then I ran into my alpha later in the market. We had quite the grand reunion.”

“So Steven saw you lift Lord Buchanan’s kilt? He’s already addressed this issue with you?” Howard eyed his son suspiciously. He’d always felt Lord Rogers was too close to the chieftain’s son.

“Steven has indeed heard about it. And we spoke about it.” Tony replied putting on his best guilt riddled expression. The puppy's eyes always worked. “Rest assured I do nothing with Chieftain Buchanan’s son that my beloved alpha wouldn’t.”

“Steven doesn’t make a habit of lifting up other alpha’s kilts. See you follow his example.” Howard warned still giving his son a skeptical look.

Tony nodded, “Of course, Father. I don’t do anything with Bucky that Steven wouldn’t do." He repeated with an almost innocent smile. "I’ll make sure to follow his example perfectly.” He excused himself back to his quarters.

He had promised to only do with Bucky what his alpha did.

Tony opened the door to his and Steven’s room and smiled at the sound that greeted him with an ever lecherous smile coming to his face.

Steve was gripping onto the intricately carved headboard of their bed moaning into a gag as Bucky pounded into him.

Tony walked over and slid into bed. He carefully lifted the kilt Steve was wearing and took his alpha’s hard cock into his mouth. Like he said he wouldn’t do anything with Lord Buchanan his own alpha didn’t do. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Fault In Our Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chieftain Buchanan's oldest son, James, called Bucky to distinguish him from his father, and Lord Steven Rogers have been secret lovers since Steve's 16th summer. Unfortunately a few years later The Wise One read Steve's Stars and he is now arranged to marry Stark's omega son. The couple has a spat and unresolved makeup regarding these events. There's angst. 
> 
> Chapter 2: Completes the Stucky Bingo Square: Set In A Different Time Period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the next chapter of I Follow My Alpha's Example. It's set in the past. We will be in the past a while learning more about how our triad became who they are and why it's a secret :) Thank you to everyone who expressed interest in this story. It starts out Stuckony goes to Stucky then Stony with some Starkbucks then back to where we started with STuckony :)

Bucky smiled as he sat near the cliff's edge looking out at the setting sun. He looked to his left and felt his hands tighten in his beloved's grip. "Stevie..." He paused noticing how his blonde lover continued to look out at the setting sun. Something had been off about Steve all day.

"What did the messenger from the east say?" Bucky asked suddenly seeing the blonde duck his shoulders. "Steve, is something happening? What is it? War? An invasion?"

"Worse..." Steve said quietly turning to look at Bucky with unshed tears in his eyes. "My mother has received word from Lady Margaret. It appears my stars align with that of the Stark-"

"The psychotic alpha son? " Bucky interrupted. " I heard he was on a tour of the southern lands his family oversees. Are you going to the south?" Bucky felt a panic overtake him. He could never go that far away from his family lands. His clan needed him too much for him to wander that far merely to 'follow a friend'.

"No Buck, not the psychotic alpha son...." Steve fanned himself as if the thought of him being paired with Gregory Stark had not crossed his mind. He was still coming to terms with the news himself. He'd only been told that morning at breakfast he was leaving the following morning to meet his expectant bride. "The omega son, Anthony."

"Ahh," Bucky felt himself calm down. "So the small cute son they often keep inside the castle when other lords come to visit?" Bucky had heard stories about the omega child of the Starks. Supposedly he was quite skilled at activities not befitting an omega such as horseback riding, tribal negotiations, and diplomacy. “But you have denied the arrangement.” Bucky’s people did not believe in the reading of stars. It was not a common practice in the Buchanan Lands.

"Mother believes it's a good move for the Rogers' clan. Taking Anthony as my omega, even if I do not love him." There is a pause. "Will strengthen our alliances," Steve said quietly. "Gregory is bound by blood oath to care for Anthony and half of their kingdom belongs to him and thus me upon marriage." Steve signed, "I wish she'd given me more time. I leave at first light to meet Anthony. His next heat is due with the full moon."

"So you will whore yourself out for your family?" Buck asked taking his hand back and moving to stand. He knew he shouldn't be mad at Steve for this. But it hurt. What they had was special. They had been one another's first, one another's only.

And yet they were also both the only sons. The only alphas and the end of the line. They had sworn under the stars the first time they held each other they’d be together till the end of the line. And yet here it was.

"I didn't say that!" Steve snapped moving to stand looking Buck in the eye. "You know I love you! But Lady Margaret says it is written in the stars!" Steve’s parents had been joined by the stars as had his grandparents and may others whom lived in their lands. The Wise Ones’ that communicated with the stars were vital to their people’s continuous happiness. He moved to pull Bucky close to him.

They both knew better than to fight to words of The Wise One.

"AND MY NAME SHOULD BE WRITTEN IN YOUR HEART!" Bucky snapped back shoving Steve. "Just go, Rogers. Good luck with your _omega_." Bucky spit the word like it was poison at Steve's feet.

"BUCK!" Steve shouted as the brunette eased himself upon his horse and took off back towards the castle. "BUCK!" He shouted running to his own steed and following suit.

This is not how Steve wanted it to end, with them fighting.

The two raced back to the castle. A monstrous black mare chased by a white stallion.

Buck's mare was known as Rion, short for Rionnag, was quick as lightening despite her large stature. She was usually a patient mare. Though highly intuitive to Bucky's mood. If he did not wish to be caught she would not be caught. She was jet black aside from the star-shaped marks on her forehead. It was from those marks she received her name. Rionnag means star in the Buchanan Lands.

Steve eased Crógacht into a modest trot once he realized neither Rion nor Buck was going to slow down. He could not afford to exhaust his horse now if they were to travel to the east in the morrow. He relaxed his stallion's trot to a walk as they came to the borders of his home castle.

He arrived at the stables in time to see Bucky walk off towards the main hall. Even if he was upset he would never leave without saying goodbye to Lady Sarah.

Steve dismounted his steed and handed it off to a stable boy. He jogged down the narrow steps towards the main hall. Steve turned to enter the main hall where a hand reached out and grabbed him roughly pulling him into a side room.

Rough hands reached into his tartan pants and gripped his length.

"Listen closely _Lord Rogers_." Bucky's voice whispered into his ear. "My name will always be written on your heart. " The hand began pumping him. "Even if you take an omega. You belong with me till the end of the line."

Steve moaned as course lips moved along the back of his neck. "Buck." He moaned as another hand joined the first working him in his trousers.

Steve felt his knees go weak as Buck's skilled hands fondled his balls.

Bucky lowered them to the floor and released Steve long enough to relieve the blonde lord of his trousers. He rested his hands on his lover's tight, muscular ass.

"This is the last time." He whispered pressing the tip of his length into Steve.

They both moaned from the emotion of it. It was so much in each thrust. Slow and steady, just like their first time. They tried not to think of it as the last time.

Bucky held him tight to his chest as he came kissing the back of Steve's neck.

Steve's breath was ragged as he hid his face in his hands. His shoulders were shaking as he tried to control his breathing.

"You don't have to see me out, Lord Rogers." He replied quietly. "I will not see you off in the morning," Bucky said removing himself from Steve and straightening his kilt. "Good-Bye, Lord Steven Rogers."

Bucky left the room without looking back.

Steve wept on the floor once Bucky was gone. He didn't want this. But there was nothing he could do about it.

This was written in the stars.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't we all feel bad for Steve and Bucky? Poor babies. Next chapter will feature how Tony takes the news. 
> 
> Rionnag = Scottish for Star  
Crógacht = Bravery in Irish


	3. I Deny My Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is informed he is to be married after rumors surrounding his purity spread. He doesn’t take it well at all.

Tony was glowering as he sat across from his father and uncle. Greg had been gone a whole three days taking his mother and both Wise Ones with him. They purposefully waited until the only people who could have stopped this could have confirmed their words left. Waited until the only person, Greg, who could potentially scare any other alpha away had gone.

“You’re lying.” He growled out taking on mannerisms more closely related to his alpha brother than himself. While Tony wasn’t a typical omega he normally wouldn’t dare growl at an alpha much less his own father. 

“Your own behavior lead us here,” Howard growled back matching his omega child’s ferocity and adding a flare of alpha red in his eyes.

Tony flinched but did not back down. His growl quieted down but he did not stop his glower. “What are you talking about?”    
  
“Having Lord Stone in your private chambers?” Howard growled causing the hairs on the back of Tony’s neck to stand up.    
  
“What about it?” Tony asked confusion showing on his face. “Tiberius is mated and has no interest in me.” He looked at his uncle. “Obie you know that! You both know that. Why are you punishing me for keeping good relations with Lord Stone!” 

“Good relations isn’t what the servants whisper about,” Obie replied. “Having an alpha in your private chambers mated or not isn’t good. What will your future alpha say when your virginity is questioned?” 

Tony didn’t say anything. He looked away from his father and uncle. He had plenty of suitors, all of whom were more concerned about the property attached to his name rather than his purity. 

“Regardless, I have already spoken with Lord Stone and he has confirmed nothing happened in your private chambers. But due to this type of behavior Anthony,” Howard calmed himself, “Your mother asked your aunt to look into your stars and see if perhaps there was someone out there destined for you.” 

“You what?” Obie and Tony said at the same time clearly not expecting this turn of events. 

“Your Majesty, we spoke about-”    
  


“I know what we spoke about Obidiah, but Tony’s destined match should come first. If his match is unbothered by Tony’s past deeds then they shall be married. If he does not wish to bond with such a troublesome child then we will revisit other options.” Howard spoke as if his word was law. For he was king and it was. 

“Who? Who in this merciless kingdom of yours will you marry me off to?” Tony all but howled dramatically jumping to his feet. He’d sooner die than marry someone simply because Howard said so. The stars could be damned for all he cared. He’d run for the south, take Dumme and make a break for it in the night. If he could get to his mother and aunt he could attempt to reason with them. 

“You will not talk to me like that, Anthony,” Howard warned. This whole conversation got out of hand so quickly. He looked to his wife’s portrait and asked himself how he could have somehow sired such a firey omega. 

Tony dramatically collapsed to his knees. “I WILL NOT MARRY ANYONE FROM THIS KINGDOM!” 

“Well, that’s good,” Howard said in a voice that left no room for argument. “Your future mate, Lord Rogers will be arriving from the West before your next heat.” He then moved to stand up. “Come Obidiah, let us see to the meeting of Clansmen role call.” 

Tony sat on the floor on the verge of a panic attack. How could this have happened? He’d worked so hard to best even his brother at clan negotiations, excelled at horseback riding and archery. He’d even learned how to use a forge and wrestle. He did everything to prove he was worth more than just becoming someone’s omega. Someone he didn’t even know, no less. 

Tony flinched when gentle hands came to his shoulders. “Come, young Sir. It’s going to be alright.” 

“No, it’s not.” Tony sobbed. He didn’t know anything about Lord Rogers from the West. At least nothing good. He bemoaned himself.

Jarvis did his best to comfort the omega. “It’s going to be alright, young Sir. Everything will work out. Lady Margaret would never do anything to harm you.” 

  
  


~~Three weeks later~~

Tony laid in a tub filled with cows’ milk and rose petals, one of his chambermaids was carefully washing his hair. 

“Pepper, what will I have to do to have you just slit my throat with your shaving blade?” He asked seriously as the redhead paused in massaging his scalp. 

“Your high-”

“Call me Tony. Pepper we’ve been over this.” He interrupted. “I’m making a final request here. Please.” 

“You are very dramatic, Tony.” She went back to massaging his scalp. “I asked around and it turns out Quill knows some people from the Rogers’ lands.” She whispered close to Tony’s ear. “They say he is a kind and just Lord. Even widows in his kingdom do not go hungry.” 

Tony sighed, “That does not soothe me.” He replied. “I too have heard about the supposed quick-tempered and harsh Lord Rogers.” He sighed. “You’d be doing me a favor Pep.” he begged. 

“I’m not going to kill you, your highness.” She smiled. “Let me rinse your hair. You only get to make one first good impression.” She mused as she began to release calming beta pheromones. She picked up a pitcher of water to pour over the prince’s head. 

“Have you at least been making sure Dumme gets out to the pastures for exercise?” Tony asked remembering bitterly how he’d gone to flee only to find his beloved colt had been bolted into his pen and a guard had been placed in the stall with him. He had had nothing nice to say to Quill or his stupid pet raccoon for days. 

“Yes, of course, Quill took great care of Dumme. He loves going out with Starlord and the other horses.” Pepper informed him. “But Dumme does miss you. Maybe once Lord Rogers arrives you can go out for a ride together.” She encouraged before motioning with the pitcher to rinse his hair again.

Tony sighed, “Pepper, I’m not ready for this. I don’t want to be married.” He confessed for the umpteenth time since he had heard of his fate.    
  
Pepper offered her friend a sad smile. “It will be alright your highness.” She stroked his wet curly brown hair. “Come let us pick an outfit that will amaze Lord Rogers.” 

“But nothing too tight alright? I’m already starting to feel uneasy from my oncoming heat.” He didn’t tell anyone he felt like it was off schedule. Maybe it had something to do with his stars after all. Maybe this meeting was some kind of destiny.    
  
Tony slapped his hands over his face and let Pepper dress him as the sound of triumphant trumpets sounded from the gate.    
  
“He’s here,” Pepper said coming to the window to look.    
  
“He’s here.” Tony groaned as he walked to the window beside her to see. His eyes settled on the halo of gold around his head and the red and blue tartan cape around his body sheltering him from the cold did nothing to hide his large build.    
  
“God… Father is marrying me to a giant monster.” Tony lamented keeping the fact he could tell from here Lord Rogers was obviously gorgeous to himself. 

Pepper shook her head as she went back to braiding flowers into his hair. Even if he wasn’t a typical omega, she would do her best to pass him off as one.    
  


Tony lamented as he was summoned by his father. He intentionally dragged his heels and prolonged the inevitable. He’d worked so hard so that he wouldn’t have to suffer this fate. He was better than this. He stopped seeing himself in the mirror.    
  
Pepper had done an excellent job. His long curly brown hair was accented with a golden leaf pressed circlet and small white flowers. She had decided to dress him in the Stark colors of deep red with golden accent sleeves. His gown was tight to his body with slits for his smooth legs to show tastefully. It accented his lean figure but left some breathing room. She had shaved his face to look refined and well-aged. He clearly looked like he was in his twentieth summer and not like some freshly presented child. 

“Come, Anthony, Lord Rogers is waiting,” Jarvis said stepping into the hall to offer Tony his support. It had been Jarvis that taught Greg and Anthony how to walk and talk. It had been Jarvis who stayed with them when the winters were cold and gave them much needed guidance and reassurance. 

Tony looked up at his much-beloved servant. His dearest and oldest friend. “I’m scared. I don’t want to do this.”    
  
“Tony,” Jarvis said speaking softly as he clasped the young man’s shoulders. “This is destiny. It’s in your stars. You will be fine.” He encouraged offering that familiar smile. 

Tony took a deep breath. “Alright, Jarvis, announce me.” He said waiting for Jarvis to return to the meeting room to announce him. 

The moment Jarvis turned away Tony turned tail and ran out to the gardens. He just wasn’t ready for this. He understood duty and honor and all that but he didn’t want to go gently into the good night. 

Jarvis turned back and sighed walking over to the King and whispering in Howard’s ear, “It seems your son has decided he’d rather take a walk in the gardens.” 

Howard spit his wine back into his cup and looked at Jarvis. “What?” 

Both men looked up when Lord Rogers raised an eyebrow and asked, “Is something wrong?” 

Out in the garden, Tony sighed sitting in the shade of a large evergreen. He rested his head against the trunk and sighed. He knew this reprieve would not last forever but he would savor this freedom. 

The shuffling in the tree above him drew Tony’s attention. He opened his arms and captured a large grey and black creature and it climbed down the tree. 

“Ah Rocca…” He said as he held the chattering raccoon. “Does Quill know you’re out here?” He asked ignoring the fact the raccoon’s dirty hands were marking up his outfit. 

A little hand opened at him expectantly and the fingers wiggled. 

Tony smiled and offered the little bandit a sigh, “No treats today.” 

Rocca looked over Tony’s shoulder and growled. 

The omega spun around and did his best to hold his composure. 

Standing a few feet away at the entrance of the garden was his future alpha. He stood tall with broad shoulders and a halo of golden hair upon his head. He wore a tartan of blue and red with a white star over his chest. When he realized he had Tony’s attention he got down on one knee and slightly bore his neck. 

“Anthony Edward Stark,” he said in a voice as deep and rich as any alphas. “I am Steven Grant Rogers from Lynn in the West.” He announced his head still lulled to the side. “ I request your permission to court you.” 

Tony stood there sort of dumbstruck he had not expected this to be their first meeting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back :). What do you think? The next chapter will probably contain Tony’s heat and him and Steve’s short courtship and start to their marriage. Does anyone miss Bucky?
> 
> Rocca is Rocket :) but due to the time period Rockets don’t exist yet so I choose the source words for rocket - Rocca for his name :)


	4. Falling Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony have their bedding ceremony and Bucky doesn't seem to be coping that well. The stars are lining up to bring our boys back home to each other just fine though... :)

The sheet hung proudly from the castle window in the east. The white sheet covered in the spent release of the young omega Prince Anthony and his new alpha Lord Rogers. Anthony's heat was far from over but the people in the town cheered nonetheless. 

Meanwhile in the room behind the sheet surrounded by the spiced apple and thick bergamot blend of Tony's heat scent both alpha and omega lay side by side spent from their earlier activities. 

"Those calls out there are for you, Lord Rogers," Tony said still looking up at the painted ceiling. This room was to be their bedchambers from now on. Separate from the room he'd kept all his youth just a stone's throw from his brother and parents. "Don't they just sound delighted." 

"If only they knew right?" Steve asked turning to pull the omega close to his side. "Are you up for another go?" The blonde asked nuzzling his omega's neck as a hand moved slowly from his hip over Tony's smooth thigh. "You did well for your first time." 

Tony turned and moved his legs between Steve's using the momentum to flip them kissing along his alpha's neck and biting at his collarbone. 

Tony smirked as he slid between his alpha’s spread thighs and lined himself up. 

Steve’s large hands settled on his hips as he looked up at his omega. “Come in Tones. Show me stars.” He purred. 

Tony needed no other invitation as he slid into his new alpha and began thrusting overwhelmed yet again with the heat of him. 

It seemed every day Lord Rogers was proving to be nothing like every other alpha Tony had ever known. 

Meanwhile back in the west Brock rolled his eyes as he kicked the door to the local brothel in. “Really?” he asked not to make eye contact with anyone in particular. He walked through the hall and to the room at the end and kicked in that door too.    
  


“If she’s not stuck on your knot Buchanan we have to go.” He announced as the door echoed against the wall. 

“What?” Bucky complained rolling over in bed.    
  
“Ugh.” Brock made a face and kicked Bucky’s kilt from the floor into the brunette’s face. “I don’t ever want to see that.” He scoffed. “Come on. Your father is summoning you.” 

The two alphas leave the brothel later. The large black mare Bucky was known for riding was eating grass in the field across the way. Beside her was a large grey mare eating beside her.    
  
“Cross come along,” Brock called raising a hand. 

The white mare looked up flicked her ear then went back to grazing. 

Bucky looked over and coughed as he walked over to the field and pat Rion’s face. “How are you girl? Seems the old man is calling for us. Shall we go see what he wants?” 

Rion nuzzled her human’s head and nipped at his hair before letting him, board. 

Brock made an unamused face as he climbed onto his mare’s back.

The two rode back to the main settlement in silence until Brock just had to ask.    
  
“So how much longer do you plan on drowning your sorrows about Lord Blonde’s Face in every blonde omega this side of the settlement?” Brock asked as they rode side by side. 

“What are you talking about?”    
  


“Do you think people around here are stupid?” Brock asked as they continued on. “Lord Rogers gets married and suddenly  _ Mr. Oh I’m So Chaste _ is burying it in any blonde omega he basically sees?” 

Bucky gave Brock this unamused look. 

Brock returned the look as they rode closer to the settlement. 

“Also you might want to bathe first. I don’t think to hug your mother smelling like a whore and mead is going to make her think so highly of you.” Brock commented offhandedly as they rode over a river. 

Bucky turned and jumped him, sending them both into the river below. 

Cross and Rion both looked at the two humans before continuing on their way. They knew where the best grass was this time of the day. 

The fight in the river ends with Brock looking like a drowned rat and Bucky still pissed. Why was he not simply allowed to mourn in fucking peace? 

Bucky smacked his cheeks and put on a smile as he walked into the settlement. He was greeted by his people. He’d grown up with many of them, learned to wrestle with them and fought arm and arm with them. These were his people and Bucky was their future chieftain. 

“I was about to send the hounds after you,” James said from his place at the head of a rounded fire. 

“Was one hound not enough?” Bucky asked thinking back to Brock who walked in a few steps behind him. 

“Thank you, Brock.” James waved a hand dismissing the other.

“You requested my presence?” Bucky was short and boarding on disrespectful. He was still not in a mood to be trifled with. It had only been two weeks since he and Steve had been forced to go their separate ways. 

“Why yes my son, I have.” James pulled a piece of parchment from his side. “Do you know what this is?” 

“It appears to be a piece of parchment.” Bucky rolled his eyes. “Father, I was in the midst of -” He paused when his mother walked into the room followed by his sisters.    
  
“I know exactly where you’ve been since you returned from Lord Rogers estate with the waning moon. And that’s enough of that.” His father warned. “You are to take this and respond to the King’s Roll Call of Clansmen for me.” 

“Me, go to the capital? Go where Steve is?” He looked at his father like the man had clearly grown a second head.

“If all this acting out is because you miss your friend then, by all means, go see him,” James replied. “Besides your mother’s season is coming and I can’t really afford to leave her side.” he smiled at his wife.    
  
Winnie smiled back at him, “ Also I adore the wool from the sheep they have near the King’s Castle. Bring me a nice blanket on your return trip.” His mother informed him. 

Bucky stood there speechless. It was at least a two weeks ride to the capital. If he pushed Rion it would take at most a week and a half. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to see Stevie, his Stevie with another on his arm. What if the Stark was already full with Steve’s child. 

“Take this and be on your way child.” His father tossed the parchment at Bucky. Bucky nodded and clenching the parchment in his hand took off to find his horse. 

  
  


Back at the castle: 

Jarvis and Pepper knocked on the door outside of the east wing. It had been three days and around this time there should be a lull where Steve would have time to feed the young prince before the next round of heat kicked off. 

The door opened a bit and the hall filled with the scent of bergamot and spiced apples. Steve stuck his head out blinking at the two servants. 

Jarvis motioned to the tray of food in his hand and the pitchers of water Pepper was holding.    
  
“He’s sated for now. He’d only been asleep for a little while. Try not to wake him.” Steve said allowing the beta and omega into his and Tony’s newly christened bedchambers. 

“Of course.” Jarvis nodded as he and Pepper made quick work of changing out the water pitcher and initial food tray. “Is there anything else his Lordship requests?” 

“Just that we are left alone,” Steve said with a knowing smile.    
  
“Do you have any wounds that require dressing?” Pepper asked revealing a doctor's bag she and Jarvis had prepared. “

Tony let out a whine from here he was wrapped up in their bedding. “Steve?” He mumbled reaching around the bed.    
  
“That’s my cue. Thanks.” Steve ushered them out of the room before they could catch on. 

Steve slid back into the bed beside his omega. “Yes Omega I’m here.” He praised running a hand through Tony’s damp curls.    
  
Unfocused lust hazed brown eyes looked up at him. “Who?” 

“It was no one. Just help come to deliver water and food.” He informed the omega. “Rest now, you’ll need your strength soon.” 

Tony nodded curling into Steve’s chest and mumbling incoherent words as he drifted off to sleep. Steve continued to pet his omega’s hair and ease him to sleep. It wouldn’t be long now before they’d really have to consecrate their marriage. 

Steve let the gentle breathing of his omega lull him to sleep as he laid against the intricate patterns on their headboard staring up at the painted ceiling. Stars… he thinks of the irony painted above their heads. 


	5. Star Crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony spend his heat together and stumble across one another’s heart strings. The enemy makes its first move in a misunderstanding.
> 
> Note the new tags... these men are making hot passionate hormone induced love :)

Tony moaned as he pushed back against his alpha’s long, thick fingers. Who knew Lord Rogers’ hands being so big and strong would be perfect for this? His hips moved on their own trying to push those fingers deeper so they’d brush just the right spot. 

Tony screamed when the blunt tip of Steve’s middle finger brushed that sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside sending sparks dancing behind the omega’s eyes. 

“Steve! LORD ROGERS!” He cried out as the blonde above him smirked and pressed into the spot repeatedly. 

Tony’s toes curled back into the pads of his feet as his knees spread further apart allowing more of the alpha’s hand to slip inside of his aching dripping core. “AH PLEASE!” He screamed pushing his hips back further and crying when a large hand merely pushed him back against the bed. The feel of the silky sheets against his heated cock sent Tony’s hips rocking. 

“My, my sweet omega…” Steve purred leaning over his omega. He nuzzled their heads together and turned Tony so he could see the lust clouding the omega’s eyes. He wiggled his fingers slowly within his omega as he devoured Tony’s moans and sighs. “You’re something beautiful.” He purred kissing Tony's cheek. 

Tony’s knuckles turned white from his grip on the sheets as hips bucked into his alpha’s hand and into the bed below them. He’d never felt this sort of pleasure before. “Neeed….” He moaned as Steve removed his fingers. “Pleease Lord Rogers I need.” He begged arching up on his knees in a perfect omega presentation. 

The omega whined as he felt Lord Rogers' large frame drape over him. He pressed his hips higher, feeling them meet the clothed girth of Lord Roger’s cock as they aligned. He whimpered when Steve carefully pressed until his dick was pressed between the folds of Tony’s ass pressed right against him. 

Tony came abruptly when one of Lord Roger’s hands wrapped around the sensitive head of his cock and gave a quick tug as the other swiftly sent two fingers back into his body without preamble. 

Steve caught his omega in his arms as he came with a violent release. He continued to stroke and finger Tony through his orgasms. He noted Tony seemed to orgasm two times in rapid succession. He turned them so he was laying on his back with his sated omega on his chest. 

He waited until he was certain Tony was asleep before rolling them onto their side. He carefully placed a sheet over Tony before turning his back on his omega and getting his knot off. It didn’t take him long to get off since his loins were soaked in his omega’s need and release in a room that smelt of heat omega. 

He moaned his beloved's name on his lips as he came. “Ah Buck…” He sighed, releasing his hand from his cock. 

Once he was done he rolled back onto his back and pulled his slumbering omega to his chest unaware his new mate had heard him.

Two more less intense heat cycles and a day later found the newly mated couple in the bathing chamber below their bed chambers. It was a natural Hot-springs that fed the bathing chambers of the castle. The couple sat across from each other, ready to have some personal space again now that Tony’s heat was ending. 

Tony looked across the bath under the brim of brown curls and examined the bites and markings left across Lord Rogers -Steve’s chest and neck. He felt a blush across his cheeks. Usually he was much better at controlling himself. He wasn’t some freshly presented child, nor had his heats even been that strong before. 

He was happy in a way and relieved Lord Rogers, Steve, had kept his word. He did not penetrate Tony during their first heat together. They had agreed that day in the garden to get to know one another a little better before potentially having a child together. But now Tony couldn’t help but wonder if Lord Rogers' easy agreement that they did not consummate their marriage was instead because of this Buck person and not because he actually wanted to get to know Tony. 

Tony let out a deep sigh, sending bubbles into the water like a child. Not the most mature thing the prince could have done in the presence of his alpha. 

Steve raised an eyebrow and looked up at his omega from across the bath. “Is something wrong Anthony?” He asked, sitting up a little straighter. 

Tony shook his head, causing his damp curls to become almost ringlets. 

“Hmm,” Steve replied curiously. “Would you like me to carry you back upstairs? The help should be done changing the sheets by now.” He offered as he moved to stand. 

Tony let out a yawn. He was still exhausted from the near constant mating they’d done over the last few days. 

Steve took the yawn as a yes and walked over, picking up his bride beneath his knees and shoulders, nuzzling their foreheads together. They exited the bath a few minutes later. 

Upstairs the bedroom was again in rightful order; the bedding had been changed, furniture that had been overturned righted with new pitchers of water and plates of finger foods delivered. A new gown for Prince Anthony made in the Stark colors with a white star in the center of the chest piece lay folded over a dresser. Steve’s luggage had been moved into the room also. 

Steve pulled back one side of the bedding and then placed his omega into the sheets. 

Tony went willingly and laid back into the pillows. He turned to face Steve when the alpha got into the other side of the bed. 

“You know I asked around about you…” Tony said quietly as Steve paused mid way into the sheets. 

“Oh?” Steve asked, looking at his omega thoughtfully. “Doesn’t seem too strange I suppose. We never had the honor of meeting before.” He finished getting into bed and looked at Tony. “If there’s something you wish to ask of me Anthony I am here and will be honest with you.” 

“When I inquired about you with the traveling soldiers many had tales to tell about James Buchanan… They had more to say about him than you.” 

“Well Chieftain Buchanan and my father Josef Rogers were good friends. They fought in many battles together. My mother and Winnie Buchanan were also friends growing up. I’m only a few years younger than the Buchanan’s son so we often got into a lot of trouble growing up,” Steve elaborated a fond smile on his face. Just thinking about his childhood with Bucky made his heart full. 

“Did you chase omegas like he’s rumored to also?” Tony asked, propping himself up on his arm. “Don’t take it as complaining,” He added quickly. “I’m very grateful for the skills clearly someone taught you or the Gods just found fit to bestow upon you from birth.” Tony paused, “But with your height and your fair hair and blue eyes… I cannot imagine why they’d also find the need to bestow sexual prowess upon you from birth.” 

Steve clicked his tongue in his mouth. “You are such a cheeky Omega aren’t you?” He leaned forward and kissed Tony’s forehead. “Are you upset I’ve held others before?” Buck hadn’t chased an omega outside of jest since they’d gotten together when he was 16. What happened before that Steve never held against Buck. That wouldn’t have been fair. 

“You are an alpha and we were strangers just a week ago. It would be rude of me to be angry with you having held others.” He sighed. Double standards of society were such a bitch. 

“And you…” Steve began, “Do not think it an improper question but have you ever loved someone before?” 

Tony paused for a moment to think. He thought for a long moment. “Sure.” He did not elaborate. So this is the cost of stars and lines of fate. Steve had loved someone and because of Tony they could no longer be together. Maybe Buck was someone who lived back at Rogers’ estate, someone he’d keep a secret from Tony. Worse, someone he was just waiting to tell Tony about till after they consecrated their marriage.

Tony’s heart clenched at the thought. He’d see his husband off to tend to his home estate knowing he’s going to someone else’s arms. A sort of anger built there and Tony didn’t like the feeling. The fact that others had to know and weren’t telling him. That they would talk about him... about them. That angered him so. 

“Tony…” Steve’s hushed tone pulled the omega from his thoughts. 

“Hm…?” He asked, blinking into blue eyes. “Oh… you could say I have… Once but his stars aligned with another's. A second time and well they are traveling in the South with my brother. My father made it a point to send anyone who’d object to our stars away during this time.” He added almost bitterly, “They will return though during the fair weather in a few months time. That’s when you will also meet my older brother and my mother.” 

Steve nodded trying to not look concerned that by accepting this agreement he had deprived Tony of some people he loved. 

“We should sleep now Lord Rogers,” Tony said with all the formality of their first meeting. “Tomorrow will be our first day in court together and we should be thoroughly rested.” He rolled over on his side and hugged a pillow to his chest 

Steve nodded. “Good night Anthony,” He added before turning over, clearly sensing the omega did not want to be touched now. He pulled the canopy above their bed closed and attempted to sleep.

The next morning Steve was awakened by the sound of chattering and purring. He rolled over to find the bed beside him empty. 

“Oh I know.” He heard Tony’s voice through the canopy. “Yes, yes. I’m happy you’re enjoying the cookies.” A light chuckle followed by more chattering. 

“Now now, no need to be handsy!” Tony snipped as the sound of something crashing to the floor echoed in the room. 

Steve immediately jumped out of bed to defend his omega from a threat. He pulled back the curtain and and yelped at the sight of snarling teeth and growling. 

That feral beast from the garden was inside of their room and growling at him again. 

“Rocca, calm down. Come here and eat a cookie,” Tony coaxed, waving another biscuit towards the raccoon. “Come on Rocca, that’s Lord Rogers - my new alpha; he doesn’t mean any harm.” 

The raccoon hissed at Steve and was clearly giving him the evil eye. 

Steve eyed the raccoon right back. 

“Come on Rocca, let’s go have our tea in the library. Lord Rogers will want to get dressed in peace.” Tony stood up and opened his arms, letting the raccoon climb into them before carrying him out of the room without so much as a good morning for the alpha. 

Steve watched Anthony go wondering what he had done wrong or if this was just Anthony’s normal post heat behavior. He had heard sometimes omegas could be very moody following a heat. His own mother had been a beta so he was not overly exposed to omegas and their ways beyond stories and the lessons he had been taught the first few days he arrived here in his preparations to mate with Anthony. 

Once the door closed behind Anthony and the menacing fleabag, Rocca, Steve got out of bed. 

He drank some of the tea from Anthony’s discarded cup and nibbled on a breakfast biscuit before dressing. 

Once he was dressed he left their bed chamber preparing for his day in court. He walked down a long hall and paused as he came across Lord Stane. 

The large balding man stood at the entrance to the library talking with a servant. A smile came to his face when he noticed Lord Rogers. 

“Ah good morning Lord Rogers. It’s nice to see you. I take it, everything is in order?” He motioned towards the library. “Anthony seemed in higher spirits then expected.” 

“His heat went well.” Steve replied nodding and flexing his back. “He is a suitable omega.” 

“Well that’s good of you. Finding Anthony to be suitable. For a while there the King was very concerned you know with all those rumors flying about.” Obie immediately made a startled expression. “But you didn’t hear that from me.” He added placing a finger over his lips. 

“Rumors?” Steve asked eyebrow raised. “What type of rumors?” 

It wasn’t that Steve was surprised. He and Bucky had earned their fair share of rumors too. Always together, traveling together, being together. People had gotten to talking rather loudly behind their backs. He can’t help but think those rumors are why his mother sent him off to marry Anthony. 

“Well if you must know,” Obie began, “ it’s just you didn’t hear it from me,” he added quickly, “ Lord Stone and Anthony spend quite a bit of time alone and without supervision. Prior to Lord Stone’s star reading we were all fairly certain they were a match.”

Something clicked in Steve’s mind. Ah the person he loved who’s stars matched another. “Ah Lord Stone from the Eastern Coast?” Steve asked to clarify. He had heard about the rather philandering noblemen. The alpha was said to have quite the collection of omega seven before his stars were read and he mated to his match rather abruptly in the previous springtime. 

“That would be the one. He has always had quite the place in Tony’s shall we say... Tony holds Lord Stone very dear to him.” Obie sighed.

“But I believe even Tony would know better than to get between a mated pair.” Steve said trying to crush the growing feeling of unease. 

“Ah,” Obie began but was interrupted by the library door opening. “Good Morning Lord Stone,” Obie greeted the tall, broad shouldered man dressed in a black shirt with the Stone’s family crest in the back. 

“Ah Lord Stane, how does the morning greet you?” He asked moving out of the way as Rocca scurried past giving a hiss at Steve before scuttling off down the hall. 

“Fine,” Obie replied, “Have you had the chance to meet Lord Rogers?” Obie asked motioning towards Steve. 

Before Lord Stone could offer his greeting Tony appeared under Lord Stone’s arm. “Ah there he is.” He said smiling at Steve. “Tiberius this is my mate, Lord Rogers.” He said with a smile. “I was hoping to introduce the two of you formally at Court.” 

“It is nice to meet you, Lord Rogers.” Tiberius offered a hand. “I’m Lord Tiberius Stone from the Eastern Coast.” 

Steve looked between Tiberius and Tony, Obie completely forgotten. So was this the alpha Tony had loved once? Steve looked down at Tiberius’s hand and just before it would have been seen as impolite shook it. “Lord Steven Rogers from the Western Cliffs.” He greeted formally working hard to keep the growl out of his voice. 

It seemed yet again his omega, freshly out of heat, was alone, save the raccoon, with another Alpha. If that just didn’t make Steve’s eyes want to bleed Alpha red as he shook the other alpha’s hand. 

As Steve released the other blonde alpha’s hand he thought of Bucky. Wouldn’t he like to show Tony to Bucky. What would that feel like? 

“Ah Mate.” Anthony’s voice brought him from his thoughts. “Shall we head to court?” 

Steve felt practically glowing when Tony joined their arms and began leading them away from Tiberius and Obie. Steve couldn’t help but nuzzle his omega’s head as they approached the throne room. 

They were greeted upon their entrance to the throne room with applause. 

Tony smiled up at Steve putting on the face he wore when he was in court, “Come Lord Rogers. I will be the pretty Omega upon my Alpha’s arm.” He whispered before moving to lead Steve into the court so they could make acquaintances with other ‘important’ people who wanted to know them for status or favors. 

Steve couldn’t help but follow along unsure how he felt about the look on Tony’s face.


	6. Counting Stars - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is inching closer, but a quick detour is needed for him to get his head on straight.

Cross and Rion walked steadily on the path heading towards the capital, they traveled side by side in silence. Brock and Bucky had completed many adventures together in the past. Brock being a few summers older than Bucky often got <strike> stuck with </strike> , the privilege to travel with Bucky. They had just cleared their territory and were entering the King's most northern territory when they stopped in a small settlement. 

Brock watered and saw the horses fed before joining Bucky in the tavern. Bucky was slinging back enough mead to drown a horse. Brock shook his head and paid for several rolls of bread then walked over to his future chieftain. If the Buchanans weren't a sight to behold and fear on the battlefield Brock might actually be concerned. Who knew matters of the heart could cripple such a powerful man. Brock threw the alpha a loaf of bread and took the seat across from him. 

Bucky looked after downing yet another cup of mead. 

"Do you think that will become you? Showing up in front of Lord Rogers and his omega, the Prince, drunk and smelling like you fell into a barrel of mead behind a whorehouse?" He asked as he took a bite of bread. 

Bucky glared as he scarfed down the loaf of bread and proceeded to drink Brock's mead as well. 

Brock made an unimpressed face. "So, you going to pee on me too, Alpha?" He tried not to look annoyed or thoroughly disgusted. He personally couldn't fathom letting himself go to pieces like this over another alpha. Though to be fair Brock had never been in love before. In all his summers he had never known love. Of course he knew the touch of an omega but it had never always lleft him wanting... He disliked greatly his future  chieftaincheiftan had taken pleasure in another alpha, but he would never say so.

Bucky was about to stand up when a slim arm went across his front keeping him in his seat. 

He looked up with a growl, "Unhand-" He immediately went quiet. 

"Who thought I'd run into the valiant James Buchanan in a tavern this side of Rogers territory?" Her voice was filled with recognition and yet disinterest. 

"Natalia..." Bucky basically growled turning stormy greyish blue eyes upon her. 

"Happy you're still capable of speech," Brock commented as he scooted further into the booth. "How does the day find you, Natasha?" 

"Finds me certainly better than Buchanan smells." She replied sitting down in the booth. "What brings you to this side of the territories? Especially with this one almost feral." 

"I'm sure you heard Lord Rogers has d married," Brock replied when Bucky seemed to just ignore her question. 

"Nonsense. He has merely been mated. Anthony won't be joined with Lord Rogers until after the Chieftain's Role Call and his brother has returned from his surveying of the Southern lands." She replied. "Though my informant tells me Lord Rogers and the Stark omega are well matched. A very attractive coupling." 

Neither Brock or Natasha reacted when Bucky threw one of the cups from the table in a show of displeasure and rage. 

"Why are you here Natasha?" Brock asked propping his head upon his arm.

"Would you believe it if I told you I was sent to meet you?" She asked curiously. "My latest client has a message for Lord Bu-I mean Chieftain Buchanan's son." She said reaching into her bag and pulling out a scroll. "I am to deliver you to her upon finding you here." 

Brock raised an eyebrow. "I don't think James is in the best of spirits to be seeing anyone." 

"Yes, we shall have to bathe him first. Least he offends my client." She said walking over to Bucky and pulling on his ear. She leads him through the tavern towards a room in the back. 

Bucky yelped as he was thrown into a room and Natasha reached for a bucket cascading him in cold water. She then pointed to a bar of soap and two more buckets.

"I'll be right here when you're finished. If you aren't out in ten, I will come in there and wash you myself." She warned slamming the door. 

Brock and Natasha talked quietly as they waited for Bucky to wash up. 

Bucky emerged five minutes later smelling much better with most of the grime removed from his body and wearing just his kilt. 

Natasha smiled. “Much better. It’s a shame your countryman let you get into such a state.” She threw Brock a look. 

Brock rolled his eyes and didn’t bother commenting back. 

The three left the tavern not long after that. Beside the massive black mare and grey and white mare is a golden brown sta llion. He shakes his head at Natasha and immediately nuzzles her. “Ah, Lexi yes.” She addresses the horse before mounting him. 

“Shall we be off Buchanan and chaperone?” She asked as they mounted their horses as well. 

Brock growled at being called a chaperone. 

//

The ride was a half day to the east but wouldn’t heavily impact their arrival time for the Chieftain Role Call. They arrived in the town and Natasha led them to the town’s main house. 

Bucky and Brock had both been here before. This was Aeon Valley, the home of Lady Carter and her family. Many famous star readers had come from this village. 

Natasha led them to the manor home of the current sitting star reader. She greeted them with an amused smile. 

“Ah Chieftain Buchanan’s eldest son, you look as if you’ve been pulled through the town by a pack of ravenous dogs.” The blonde woman gave a small smile. “Such is not a befitting look for my beloved cousins’ star match.” 

“Sharon.” Bucky replied, taking a seat when it was offered. “Why have you requested an audience with me?” 

“Is this how you expected to arrive at the royal court? Hair unkempt , jaw haggard and clearly smelling like you’ve bathed in a barrel of ale.” She asked, shaking her head. “How will that appeal to my beloved cousins’ sensibilities.”

“Steve threw me away for some land and a partnership with the Starks.” Bucky replied bitterly, grinding his teeth to hold back a growl. 

“Oh did he now?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. “You know nothing about that. Your people don’t care much for star readings do they?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Except when it impacts their own future.” Another voice spoke as an older woman walked into the room. “Sharon you didn’t tell your dear aunt we were expecting guests.” 

“Because you always know everything, Aunt Angie.” Sharon replied with a shrug. “Besides Lo-“ 

“Chieftain Buchanan’s son can have a proper bath and then I will see him in the reading room. Do you understand?” The older woman interrupted. “We wouldn’t want to give anything away right?” 

Sharon nodded, “Of course not.” 

Natasha told Brock to make himself comfortable and then lead Bucky off to have a proper bath. 


	7. Counting Stars - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets his star reading :) Brock unintentionally gets a reading and has to contemplate his future. 
> 
> Steve gets to see Tony's workshop and finds Tony's friends to be quite unusual. He gets to see Tony's workshop. 
> 
> And at the end we get the thing everyone's been asking for. :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Brock kept one eye on the star reader and another on the door Bucky had disappeared behind. He had little interest or trust in star readings. Their people had no purpose for such magic or ‘fate’. Even if Bucky’s mother had come from another belief system the need for Star Readings did not translate to their people. 

Sharon walked over to Brock and looked at him. “Curious about what the Stars have to say about you?” She asked with a knowing smile. 

“Not in the slightest. Keep that nonsense to yourself.” Brock replied looking disinterested. 

“You aren’t even the least bit curious about your and little Lev’s future?” she rephrased her question. 

“If I hear his name in your mouth again I might just take your tongue.” The growl was intense. 

“Hmmm…” She replied quietly. “Fine then come and help me lift this.” She said pointing to a box on the desk. When the man did not move she looked at him again. “Oh I’m sorry I thought with all that muscle you’ve been able to lift a simple box. But if you can’t-” 

Brock got up with a labored huff and picked up the box. He looked inside and noted the assortment of rocks, gems and bones. 

Sharon smacked his hands causing the contents of the box to spread across the table. “Sit down.” She demanded pointing to the chair on the other side of the table. “I’m not asking… Your stars have a very serious message for you.” She sighed, “I don’t see why it weighs so heavy on you… The fact you’ve got the blood of an Englishman…” 

Brock did not protest and took the seat across from her. No one knew about that, except his mother and she’d been dead already four summers. 

==

Bucky finally had a normal bath and a much needed shave and haircut. He looked more like his old self from before Steve had taken his heart and trampled on it. Though he knew he couldn’t blame Lord Rogers. His people were superstitious about stars and these lines of fate as they believed. He and Steve had just thought from their closeness and obvious love, their stars had just always pointed towards one another. He thought as he walked down a hall and entered into Angie’s reading room. 

“And they have, haven’t they?” Angie asked as Bucky walked into her reading room. 

“What?” Bucky asked, looking at her wondering if he had spoken aloud.    
  
“Your stars. You were so certain just by confessing your love to a very young Lord Rogers that would keep him by your side forever?” 

Bucky sized up the older woman, her long red hair tied in two beautiful buns on the sides of her head and decorated in golden fabric. She smiled at him still with this knowing expression. 

“You were both just boys, even still before me you are a boy.” She said motioning from him to sit. “Come sit and give me your hands.”

Bucky did as she requested. “I am not a boy.” He argued as he obediently gave the woman his hands.    
  


“Ah child, you have yet to even begin your life.” She replied sagely. “You have no idea what the stars have planned for you.” She carefully placed her smaller, more delicate hands beneath his large and calloused ones. “Do you know the meaning of your name?” She asked, feeling the backs of his hands. 

“Of course, it is the name of my father and his father before him and his before him.” Bucky replied, “And will be the name of my so-” 

“You speak of things you do not know. I asked you what the meaning of your name is.” She interrupted him. “Who is James Buchanan?” 

Bucky looked at her oddly as she began to place handfuls of shells, bones and gems into his hands. He was not sure what to say. 

“Your father, James Buchanan…” She began, “Came to this very house and sat in this very chair, twenty seven years ago. I was just a child then myself.” She placed her hands over his. “He came here with two of his friends. They came to see if Star Readings could be useful.” She paused for a moment, “so they said.” She moved the gems and shells around in his hands for a moment.

“But in reality your father, James Buchanan had caught sight of a beautiful omega who lived in a terrority to the west. And she would not even entertain his company because she was awaiting her match.” Angie smiled at the memory.    
  
“I don’t understand.” He looked at her confused. His parents had been joined by Lady Rogers. He knew his mother had once been her attendant. His father and Steve’s father had been friends since boyhood, forced together by the words of their fathers to bring peace between the two clans. It was why the clan symbols had been so similar a white and red star. 

“Your father’s friend had set his sights upon the lady that the young omega waited upon. They both came with the motive of discovering who their match was. They were each determined to prove the stars couldn’t tell them who their heart would call too.” She removed her hands from Bucky’s. “The third friend was more sensible… She had merely come to determine if she would know motherhood at all.” She folded her hands. “It’s interesting the things that sometimes weigh on people’s minds when they come seeking a reading of their stars.”

“That friend of your father’s had no idea he was to become a Lord by abandoning the title of chieftain. He was never told he wouldn’t live to see his only child’s first steps. But instead, he learned that indeed the woman he loved had stars that pointed to him and that their stars together would give rise to a great leader. One that could provide his clan with prosperity for generations to come. You know the child they had so well, they named him for the victory and crown he would one day wear, the future Lord Steven Grant Rogers.” She concluded her story and looked at him.    
  
“Tell me James Buchanan, whom everyone calls Bucky, what do you want to know?” She asked smiling knowingly at him. “What message would you like to hear from your stars?” 

Bucky looked at her and the objects in his hands. “What can these trinkets tell me?” he asked defiantly. He blamed them for why Steve was not his. Why he had to give up his first and only love. Why he was chasing the pains in his heart away with random omegas and mead.

“My parents were married by the Rogers. Our people do not believe in the matter of stars.” He said with a growl feeling all the anger from his and Steve’s last conversation coming back to him. “There is nothing these trinkets can tell me that will change my mind.” He was about to continue when Angie cut him off. 

“Then open your hands and let the pieces fall. Let us see what the stars want to share with you!” she snapped at him. 

Bucky opened his hands and let the pieces fall to the table below. The defiance in his eyes was clear. 

Angie laughed as she looked at the pieces askew upon the table. “Ah my, my,Lord Buchanan does sound so much more fitting than Chieftain Buchanan. “ The happiness in her voice is clear. “You are destined for so much more than you know.” She began, “Listen to me well boy, I will only tell you this one time about where your stars are pointing and of the future they hold for you.” 

The next morning Bucky and Brock were on their way both wearing grim expressions and neither feeling very talkative. One had been up all night thinking about his past actions. The other debating the prophecy of his future. Natasha rode between the two of them not sure why they seemed so morose. She’d had her stars read days before and could not have been happier at what she had been told. 

\---

"Lord Rogers." A sweet voice called out to Steve. 

Steve was just about to make his way over to his omega, who was once again standing much too close to Lord Stone. The two seemed to be in some sort of animated conversation. Well, Tony was animated with this bright expression on his face as his hands motioned from side to side. Tiberius was sipping from a goblet and nodding his head every few words. At times he would say something back with this odd smile on his face. It was obvious how comfortable they were in each other's company. 

Steve turned to face the omega that had called him. She was tall for an omega with long limbs and this ferocious smile. Her hair was cut short, bone-straight and jet black. She wore bright red lipstick and had bold hazel eyes. Though she was a pregnant omega, she stood tall and powerful, almost formidable. 

She approached him with a warm smile, "I met you in court yesterday, I'm Lady Bain." She reintroduced herself with a slight bow.

"Ah yes." Steve nodded, "Yes Tony did introduce us." He bowed his head to her.

He knew of the Bain, a mysterious family from the South. Supposedly all the male heirs had died recently. He wasn't aware there had even been a daughter much less an omega one. 

"They make quite the couple don't they?" She said looking over Steve's shoulder. "Not to be disrespectful." She adds. "But everyone always thought those two would end up matched by the stars. I had told Tony a long time ago." Her eyes softened a bit as she watched them. "I told him he should lessen his partaking in alpha activities. But Tiberius definitely encouraged it." 

"Alpha activities?" Steve asked not looking away from Tony and Tiberius talking. 

"Yes," She said looking at him. "Don't you know?" 

Steve just rose an eyebrow. 

“Ah you don’t.” She smiled again and motioned he should follow her. 

She walked over to Tony and cut into the conversation cutting off whatever Lord Stone was about to say. 

“Anthony, your alpha hasn’t seen your workshop yet?” She asked curiously. 

Tony blushed as his eyes averted from Steve. “No… I haven’t taken him to see it yet.”His hands moved nervously.    
  
“Ah well now is an excellent time. Why don’t you take him there while I entertain Lord Stone for you?” She offered patting his hands to still them. “Off with you now.” She motioned for him to get along. 

Tiberius laughed at something she said and the two were lost in their own conversation, his hand coming to rest on her rounded abdomen. 

Steve looked back and watched them for a moment before following behind Tony.    
  
“I will admit, I don’t know Lord Stone very well but is he always so forward with omegas?” He asked as they walked down a long corridor away from their wing of the castle. 

“What do you mean?” Tony asked, pausing ,mid stride to look at him. “Lord Stone can be as forward as he wants with his wife.”

  
“His wife?” Steve asked, looking confused.    
  
“Yes, Tiberius and Sunset were married last year, she’s expecting their first child soon.” Tony explained. “It really ruined any chances of our stars pointing towards each others. “ He mumbled. Even though life with Tiberus wouldn’t have been easy, as he was quite the wanderer to various beds, he would have let Tony continue doing what Tony did. He wouldn’t have been a ‘trophy’ like he surely would be with Lord Rogers. As different from other alphas as Steve was Tony still wasn’t sure if it was an act or sincere. Just how badly did Steve want to get back to Buck’s arms in the west?

Steve growled under his breath, “Well of course because OUR stars point to one another.” 

“Yes,” Tony replied flatly as they began walking again.

They walked in silence past portraits of previous Starks and their omegas, honorable soldiers and various rooms. 

Tony finally came to a stop near the back of the castle, where the forge was sometimes kept within a stronghold. “This.” He explained quietly. “This is my workshop.” He pushed open the door and revealed a set of stairs. 

The two descended the stairs, Steve’s eyebrows raising the further down they went. 

“What exactly do you do here?” he asked curiously as they came to the end of the staircase and to yet another door. 

“Bruce and I, we create here.” he replied knocking on the door. “BRUCIE BEAR OPEN UP!” 

“Who is Bruce?” Steve asked as they stood outside the door. 

“He’s my friend.” Tony replied, rolling his eyes when the door was not opened. “I bet Quill is down here too…” He said rolling his eyes harder as he opened the door himself. 

They were smacked in the face with aroused pheromones. 

“What exactly do you do down here?” Steve asked, feeling his anger rise. Tony had said Steve was his first but judging by the smell down here that was seeming more like a lie meant to placate him than anything.    
  
“HEY YOU TWO! REALLY?!” Tony snapped as he pulled a curtain down. 

“FUCKING SHIT!” Quill’s voice startled, “Ah man!” he complained. Clearly finishing too quickly. 

Another groan was heard behind the curtain. “I TOLD YOU SOMEONE CALLED ME!” 

Tony stood outside the curtain tapping his foot on the ground. “Justbecasue I go into heat and then spend a few days in court doesnt’ mean the workshop becomes a cuddle and mating zone.” Tony lectured at the curtain. “Don’t you have a job to do?” He asked as a brunette alpha came out for behind the curtain pulling up his trousers. 

“Yes yes your majesty. I already saw to your noble steed Dumme’s exercises this morning.” He said rolling his eyes. 

“Ah huh Quill. Have you met my new mate? Lord Rogers?” Tony said nonchalantly pointing to Steve behind him. 

The alpha guard looked up and offered Steve a stiff wave. “I’d offer you a shake but I promise my hands aren’t clean.” He said honestly and stuffed his hands into his pockets. “I’m Peter Quill, the lead guard of Prince Tony.” 

Steve rose an eyebrow unimpressed. This was the alpha incharge of guarding Tony’s chastity? He stopped himself from rolling his eyes. 

“And this!” Tony said excitedly pulling the large brunette beta into a hug despite the activities he had just been doing. “THIS IS BRUCIE!” he said excitedly. 

“Your Lordship. I apologize for my state as this is our first meeting.” He bowed his head and he buttoned up his shirt.

“No need to apologize Brucie, we came unannounced. Should have assumed Quill was down here misbehaving since Pepper is busy preparing the banquet hall for the Clansman’s Roll Call.” Tony said still hugging the big brunette beta. 

“Ah yes it’s okay.” Steve said trying to wrap his head around this whole thing. “So what exactly do you do down here here?” 

“This is my forge.” Tony explained pulling back the curtain to reveal a forge and alchemist’s table. “Bruce and I make weapons down here amongst other things.” 

Steve made a startled expression. In what world would an omega need to be in a forge creating weapons?! He had been told the omega Stark was ‘different’ but what place did an omega have on a battlefield? Much less an alchemist’s forge? 

Tony took in his mate’s expression and met it with an equally upset one. “And if you don’t like it that’s too bad! This is my workshop and you won’t be welcome here again!” he added motioning for Steve to leave. 

—

Steve returned to court without his omega confused by this turn of events. 

For the next three days Tony did not return to their bed and any attempts to speak with him found Lord Rogers chased by the rather menacing rodent, Rocca. The raccoon was more cunning and vicious than any hound Steve had ever had the displeasure of upsetting. Tony did make appearances in the court but instead of wearing omega gowns and looking properly courted. He appeared in trousers and shirts stained with grease and the forges smoke. He would not acknowledge his alpha unless prompted to by another person requested, usually his father. 

On the fourth day it seemed Sunset had taken pity upon him. She requested a meeting with him in the sunroom of the castle. 

Steve was amazed how Lady Bain seemed to have such a grasp of this household despite the fact she was not the lady of this castle. 

Her smile was all teeth as she sipped her tea delicately. It was a display of daintiness and sensibility. And yet her eyes were too sharp and her posture too minutely assertive to fool Steve. This omega was indeed formidable. 

“So you and Anthony had a disagreement,” She states placing her teacup down on the table. 

“You can tell?” Steve asked sitting up a bit straighter. 

“Anthony is a Stark and that makes him prideful. Omega or not. You’ve done something to injure his pride.” She said knowingly. “Did you not like the workshop? Any alpha in this kingdom will be praising Anthony for his military prowess.” She added, “He is just as capable as his older brother, even if he’s never seen a battlefield.” 

“It was shocking to say the least.” Steve replied, “In the west omegas are taught to keep a home and await their alphas return from battle. Rearing children is all an omega should be concerned about.” He replied, “It’s one thing for an omega to know how to read and write and perhaps keep a shop while their alpha is away. But to make weapons in a forge?” 

“Omegas can have various skills outside of just producing children and caring for a home.” Sunset replied a twinkle in her eyes. “It is because of your omega that many others in this kingdom received a chance for something more myself included.” She motioned towards his cup. “Won’t you take a sip of your tea?” 

Steve looked at her for a moment and then picked up the delicate cup in his large hand. He would prefer a goblet any day to this tiny cup. He took a small sip and placed it back down quickly. 

She smiled, “You know of my family, Lord Rogers... You have heard what the Bain family was best known for?” 

Steve rose an eyebrow, “Your family is from the south. I’m afraid I’ve only heard the name mentioned from soldiers who travel.” 

Sunset smiled, “That’s alright… The Bain…” She began taking another sip of tea. “We are a family of apothecaries… and I specialize in poisons.” She said with a warning in her tone.    
  
Steve looked down at the tea he had just drank.    
  
Sunset’s eyes took on that dainty omega expression again, “Lord Rogers, you should go apologize to your omega and make up with him. If you continue to harm Anthony I will not stand for it. Anthony is someone very important to me. Do you understand?” She asked him, ending her threat with that innocent smile all omegas seemed capable of making. She looked perfectly child-like and harmless. 

Steve felt a shiver run down his spine. He had never encountered an omega quite like this one either. What kind of omegas did they raise in the capitals of other kingdoms? Would she have poisoned him? 

Sunset placed her tea cup down. “ Tony enjoys horseback riding and hasn’t been able to do that since you’ve come. You should take him out riding but be mindful of the weather.” She advised looking up at the sound of her name on the wind.    
  
A few seconds later Tiberius and another alpha named Justin appeared.    
  
Tiberius looked at his wife then at the extra cup on the table. “Ah, Lord Rogers I would never drink anything my wife tries to give you.” He says in a jovial voice with an undertone of seriousness. He then turns to Sunset. “Come you should be resting inside.” He offered her his arm to take her back to the castle.    
  
Sunset smiled, “Have a good day horseback riding with the prince, Lord Rogers.” She offered a final goodbye before heading inside with her husband. She gave off the air of a docile contented omega, but Steve knew better now.

Steve sat there wondering exactly what he had gotten himself into agreeing to mate with the omega prince Tony Stark. He looked at the cup of tea still sitting innocently at the table before getting up to find the prince. 

—

  
  


Tony had been cordial enough to agree to go horseback riding after lunch. The two met at the stables. 

Crog nickered at the sight of Steve. The blonde smiled at the white horse coming over to touch the horse’s nose. The horse pushed his nose expectantly against Steve’s chest pushing against his tartan knowingly. 

“Crógacht.” Steve said fondly mimicking the noise the horse had made. The sound of gentle nickering further in the stables caught Steve’s attention. 

Tony stood wearing a set of riding trousers and a white shirt holding the face of a large grey pony. 

“Anthony.” He called to his omega with a smile on his face. 

The prince looked up from where he had been looking at the grey colt. His large brown eyes go from soft to guarded as he looked at Steve. “Good afternoon, Lord Rogers.” 

Steve tried not to let it show he was hurt by Tony’s choice of words. Lord Rogers was so impersonal considering they’d already shared his heat and were to be married. 

“I’m very happy you’ve agreed to accompany Crógacht and I on a brief ride before dinner.” Steve said with a smile. 

Tony nodded, “Dumme and I have not been out riding since Father informed me I would be marrying.” He looked back. “Come Dumme. Let’s go.” Tony turned and hopped up on to the horse with an ease Steve had never seen in an omega. Tony rode the grey colt right up to Steve and then smiled as he clicked his teeth and the horse took off into a gentle trot. 

Steve took a moment to admire his omega’s backside; he was regretting not knotting the omega now. But at the same time his heart still yearned for Bucky. Bucky whom he had wronged. The alpha he thought for sure shared his stars. 

“Come on Crog.” Steve encouraged mounting the horse. “Let’s catch them shall we?” 

The white stallion took off after the grey colt as it climbed a hill towards the river leading to the fields of the kingdom. 

Two hours and a crack of thunder and bolt of lightning later found both Dumme and Crog seemingly spooked. Tony lay on his back thrown from his colt while Steve did his best to regain control of Crog. Usually the stallion didn’t scare so easily but today seemed off. 

Crog reared throwing Steve onto his back as well before running off in the same direction as Dumme. 

Tony continued to lay there seemingly to understand Dumme had thrown him but unable to stand and face that fact just yet. He turned his head to see Steve laying not far away, also thrown from his horse. 

Tony laughed wholeheartedly and loudly as he looked over at his alpha. 

Steve was now kneeling and looking in the directions his horse had run. He seemed stunned that it had happened. Steve was about to speak when another loud crack sounded from the sky and the heavens seemed to open up. 

The downpour was intense. The rain fell like sheets making it hard to see and soaking both the men to the bone. 

Tony took a survey of where they were rolled over and took his alpha’s hand. There was a hunting cabin not far from here where they would stay there until the storm broke. 

\----

Several hours later found the storm worsening as strong winds swept across the hills battering the small cabin. Not that the occupants inside had given the storm a bit of notice. 

The flames in the fireplace were alive burning bright amongst the dried wood stored within. The light throws up shadows upon the walls. 

The white starred tartan worn by Lord Rogers hung off to one side drying beside the muddy riding trousers and shirt of his omega. Beside their drying clothes is an additional tartan bearing the sign of the red star of the Buchanan clan. 

The howls of the wind against the building were drowned out by the moans of an unsatisfied omega. 

“Aw Stevie…” Chieftain Buchanan’s son said with a tsk. “Were you just saving him for me? Even though we agreed not to see one another anymore?” 

Steve let out a low moan as heavy lidded eyes turned to look over his shoulder. Steve probably didn’t really have an answer for his odd actions. And here under Bucky again he really couldn’t think straight.

“Shh… pretty omega… I’ll help you feel better just like I did your alpha…” His deep alpha voice promised. 

“Please…” Tony whimpered as the brunette alpha moved between the omega’s legs. “Please.” 

Bucky smiled leaning down to kiss the omega full on the mouth as he guided himself between the folds of the omega’s sex. 

Tony gasped into the clansman’s mouth. This was an entirely new experience. His eyes rolled back as he felt himself stretch to accommodate the alpha. His fingers raked across the alpha's back.

Bucky knew now that they were both destined to be his. He was to be loved by both Steve and <strike>his</strike>, their, omega the prince Anthony Stark.

Angie’s words echoed in his head: 

_ The Stars know you do not believe what I’m telling you. So they offer you this test. In four days time you will come to a river. At this river depart from your riding companions and follow it down steam. There will be a storm and in that storm you will discover a hunting lodge. It is there those who share your stars will be. Then you can make your claim where it belongs. Where it has always belonged. The omega will follow his alpha’s example and submit to you. They've both unknowingly been waiting for you.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... who's ready for the boys to get to know each other in the middle of a thunderstorm?


	8. Star Gazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... Bucky basically stakes his claim on what is his. Enjoy the smut lol 
> 
> It begins after the horses take off and strand our boys in the previous chapter. It fills in the blanks basically. 
> 
> ** warning I guess ** Tony gives up his virginity to Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to ladyUkkey for all her help writing this out and giving me the confidence to write this bit.

Tony continued to hold Lord Roger’s hand as they headed towards the small hunting cabin he knew was in this general area.

Steve was following his lead, a pleasant surprise to Tony. By now Greg or any other alpha would have taken the lead even if they had no idea where they were going. 

The rain-soaked through Tony’s clothes, he let out a small shiver. He looked back when Steve’s hand left him and paused mid-stride as the water-resistant white starred tartan Steve always wore found its way around his shoulders. 

“It won’t do much but it’s better than you continuing to get soaked,” Steve said with a smile. “I can see the structure just over there.” He pointed in the direction they were heading. 

Tony nodded, “Come let’s hurry before we catch our death out here.” He said, taking Steve’s hand again and hurrying him along. 

Once inside the cabin, Steve set about making a fire with some of the logs stored within the cabin. The fire warmed the cabin as the two men sat side by side. 

“You should undress,” Steve said as he noticed Tony shivering even within the tartan. 

Tony glared at him from under the tartan’s cowl. “You’d like that wouldn’t you?” 

“You’ll freeze to death in those wet clothes. Come on Tony,” He offered, “If you want I’ll stay over here and you can wrap yourself in the blanket from the bed?” He pointed to the small bed across the room. “I won’t even look till you’re wrapped up.” He promised as if the semantics really mattered, they’d already shared a heat and were destined to be married. 

Tony huffed but did as instructed. 

Steve turned and got a face full of wet muddy clothes. He yelped. 

“Future Alpha or not you shouldn’t peek!” Tony scolded with a crimson blush on his cheeks. It was barely a week ago they’d shared a heat and before their argument about the workshop, they’d shared a bed. 

The two settled into a comfortable silence as their clothes dried near the fire. At some point, Tony bullied his way into Steve’s lap so they could share warmth. 

—

Steve supported his slumbering omega securely in his lap. The young brunette had fallen asleep not long ago as Steve worked on drying his curly brown locks with the blanket. 

His ears perked up as the sound of rain gave way to the sound of boots at the door and a knock echoed through the cabin. 

Steve carefully placed his sleeping omega onto the small bed and moved to get his sword. 

He opened the door and stood there in shock. Standing in the doorway barely illuminated by the fire was Bucky. Even the damp scent of the rain couldn’t disguise the older alpha’s scent. His cowl was down but the bright red star on his tartan was a pure giveaway. 

Steve blinked a few times, dropped his sword, and then drew the wet clansmen into his arms. He had missed his best friend and lover every day they had been apart. 

He felt Bucky return his hug in an iron grip. He heard Bucky mumble, “Mine, never letting go again.” 

“Buck,” Steve started but was cut off by a desperate kiss. He instinctively let Bucky take the lead as the wet hands of his first love worked their way over his naked back and down to his butt. He moaned into the older alpha’s mouth as knowing fingers teased him. 

Bucky pulled away and began peppering kisses around the young lord’s face. “Shhh.” He hushed his mate when he tried to speak. “You’re mine.” The brunette said again as he began kissing the side of Steve’s neck.

Bucky moved them further into the cabin and kicked the door shut. 

Before either of them knew it the two alphas were a tangle of limbs on the floor in front of the fireplace. Steve had always been weak to Bucky’s needs and after he learned his alpha’s cock as well. 

— 

Tony’s dreams had been rather explicit since he shared his heat with Lord Rogers, Steve. 

Since he’d learned the heat of another’s body and allowed Steve to touch places within him, his mind seemed to only concentrate on such topics. It had frustrated him to no end when he tried to work in the forge and every thought was of Steve’s touch. 

So when Tony opened his eyes to the sight of Steve on his knees moaning with another alpha fucking into him hard and fast, Tony had a hard time deciding if it was a dream or reality. He sleepily took in the way one of Steve’s hands was over his mouth attempting to muffle pleasurable moans. His ears perked up as the increased sound of skin on skin echoed. His nose twitched at the scent of his alphas’ arousal. 

Tony let out a weak moan as he stroked himself in time with the brunette alpha’s thrusts. He remembered the feeling of Steve around his cock from his heat. He bit his lip as his hands explored his hardening cock and awakening sex. 

Omegas unfortunately couldn’t come without penetration of some sort and proper omegas, like Tony, were taught never to penetrate themselves. The pleasure was to be given by their alpha or spouse or not at all. 

Tony toyed with his slick by tracing his finger around his sensitive rim. He regretted now not letting Steve take him before. His sex dripped and twitched with need. His body was reacting so strongly to watching Steve submit to this strange alpha.

A roar of thunder and crack of lightning dampened Tony’s whine. His frustration mounting as he saw Steve’s knot beginning to swell. His insides clenched around nothing. His moans were drowned out by howling wind outside. 

The brunette alpha looked over his shoulder at Tony. The rich spiced scent of bergamot making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and his hips thrust brutally into Steve. 

Tony wailed louder as slick dampened the blanket beneath him and tears came to his eyes. The combined scents of aroused alpha, the needy moans from his alpha’s mouth, and the sight of his submission turned Tony into a mess of need rivaling a true heat. 

Steve grunted as he blew his knot untouched across the cabin floor. He slumped forward as his cock jerked and twitched its release. 

The brunette alpha chuckled as he pushed Steve’s back down and proceeded to breed the blonde in the prone position. One of his hands rested on the back of Steve’s neck in a dominant hold. The other holding himself up as his hips snapped forward one final time and his thighs twitched as he knotted Steve. 

Tony’s eyes were glued to the two alphas. His mind numb with need. They seemed to stay that way for hours. The brunette’s thighs twitching and his hips rolling slightly as he tested his knots swell within Steve. Steve looked worked over sweat on his back glistening in the light of the fire. Tony’s mind lost in trying to imagine the size of the dominant alpha’s knot and how that would feel inside him.

Steve whimpered when the brunette’s knot slipped free of him.

The brunette alpha stood and removed his wet tartan. Taking the time to hang it before walking over Steve to look at Tony. 

“Aww Stevie…” the brunette said with a tsk looking at the flushed omega. “He scents like a virgin… Were you just saving him for me?” He asked looking over his shoulder at the blonde on the floor. “Even though we agreed not to see each other anymore?”

Steve let out another whimper and moan. His mind was still blown from the intense mating they’d just had. He just looked up at Bucky under heavy-lidded eyes.

A pitiful whimper drew the brunette alpha’s attention. He turned back to look at the wanton needy mess that was Tony Stark, the omega prince. 

A smile came to his face as he moved then to stand between the omega’s knees. 

“Shh… Pretty omega… I’ll help you feel better just like I did your alpha…” His deep alpha voice promised. 

“Please…” Tony whimpered as the brunette alpha moved between the omega’s legs. “Please.” 

The alpha knelt down between the omega’s knees and hooked his strong hands around lean muscular thighs. Slowly he spread them out causing the blanket to fall away exposing more skin, slick, and that delicious scent. 

Tony groaned in frustration when his hands were batted away from his weeping cock and needy hole. 

“Such a needy little thing.” The alpha chided gently stroking one thigh. 

The alpha chuckled as he kissed his way up the omega’s thighs till he reached the origin of that delicious scent. His slight scruff left a tantalizing sensation across Tony’s skin as his cheeks brushed Tony’s thighs. With a final kiss at the space between Tony’s balls and his sex, the alpha hooked both the omega’s knees over his shoulders and let his tongue make an exploratory swipe. The taste was intoxicating.

The inhuman wail of pure pleasure that escaped Tony was lost on the winds outside. His knees immediately trying to draw the alpha closer. Needing to feel more of him. More was all he could think. 

The alpha continued to lick the omega open. Fucking him loosely with his tongue before adding the first finger. 

Unlike Steve whom this alpha had made love to many times, the prince was new. Vast, responsive, and utterly untouched. A real treasure.

Tony was an incoherent mess of slick, moans, and trembling limbs the alpha finally resurfaced from feasting on him. 

The alpha wiped the remains of slick from his face and then moved to get onto the bed. 

He leaned forward and smiled leaning down to kiss the omega full on the mouth as he guided himself between the folds of the omega’s sex. 

Tony gasped into the alpha’s mouth. This was an entirely new experience along with the taste of himself still fresh on the alpha’s tongue. His eyes rolled back as he felt himself stretch to accommodate the alpha. 

His fingers raked across the alpha's back. Each inch of the alpha opened him up more and more until the alpha could go no more. They were connected now.

The alpha stopped kissing Tony allowing them both much-needed air. 

Tony whimpered as his body adjusted to the intrusion. It felt odd and yet so right. His grip on the alpha’s back had not lessened as he adjusted to the thick cock within him. 

The alpha whispered praise in that deep soothing alpha voice as calloused hands gently wiped tears from Tony’s face. 

“ You feel amazing. So good for your alpha.” He whispered into the omega’s ear. “ Such a pretty and perfect omega.” He encouraged patting the omega’s head.

Tony’s hips gave an experimental nudge. He saw stars as his hips twitched in pleasure. 

The alpha smiled against his ear. “Here we go.” He pulled back and thrust back into the omega. 

From there the alpha rocked into the omega bringing him to release several times orgasms before finally, his knot formed. He pulled out of the omega for a moment. Then repositioned them by flipping his omega onto his front with steady arms. He propped his omega up on shaking knees. He kissed the back of the young prince’s neck as he lined himself up and pressed his knot inside with a sharp thrust.

“Look how pretty your alpha is all fucked out on the floor.” He propped up Tony’s head and they looked down on Steve together. 

The blonde was laid out on the floor broad back on display as he thoroughly fucked over. 

Tony moaned as he came again. His seed landing on Steve’s back as his hips met the alpha’s behind him, pushing the knot further within him. 

Tony slumped forward as he felt the first wave of the alpha’s release warm his insides. 

“I have you, it's alright.” The alpha whispered, rubbing Tony’s stomach as it twitched with each release of his seed. “ My beautiful omega, all mine.” He encouraged Tony as he slipped into his post-mating afterglow, induced high, and fell asleep. 

The alpha continued to hold Tony close to him as his knot held them together. He looked down on the floor and noticed Steve had moved for the first time. He had pleasured himself to their mating and was watching the two of them with blown eyes. 

He smiled and offered his free hand. “Come ‘ere Stevie.” 

Almost as if in a trance Steve listened. 

The blonde got up onto the bed and rested his head on the brunette's shoulder. He placed a large hand over Tony’s abdomen as well lacing their fingers together. 

Steve could feel every twitch of Bucky’s cock inside of Tony. He shivered and nuzzled closer into Bucky’s slowly falling asleep, content. 

The smile on Bucky’s face was utterly triumphant. Maybe there was more to this star reading then he’d previously thought. 

Angie’s other words echoed in his head. How much more had she been right about?

Unbeknownst to the quickly forming triad, their meeting has set a new fate into motion. The stars screamed in an uproar. 

—-

In both the North and the South a star reader awakens suddenly. One in joy and the other in anxiety. 

The long-awaited prophecy was coming to pass. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There's more to this if you're interested :) It kinda just drops off at the end lol but if you wanna see more of them let me know. It can happen :)


End file.
